


Anger in the Training Room

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Yelling, mentions of steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: After a mission gone well via bad decisions, Tony won't let up off it.  Although, not everyone is as mad as Tony.





	Anger in the Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at writing a reader-insert.
> 
> Bucky just makes me happy in this. 
> 
> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

You were in the gym, trying to get some training in and aggression out before shit hit the fan again. Your last mission had ended well enough with the objective being obtained. However, the journey of getting to that end was, well, to put it delicately, was not good. In reality it was beyond not good. Most everyone understood or forgave you on the ride back home. Bucky and Natasha stood silently by you the whole time. Seeing more than their fair share of horrible choices not easily bounced back from, you knew they understood and didn’t blame you for making the decisions that you did. 

Tony, on the other hand was another matter. You knew it’d be any moment now; he’d find you again and yell at you. He couldn’t let it go. As he got older and the team grew, he oddly enough became the father figure for most of the team. That is when Steve wasn’t around. As such, he took hard moments personally, sometimes blaming himself and or anyone involved. 

You had done a fair amount of cardio and moved onto sparing with Bucky when Tony stormed in. 

“Ah. Good to see you’re back to your normal routine.” He stated, matter of fact. 

You rolled your eyes and tried to focus on taking Bucky down. Tony had to cool off eventually and you were trying not to let it get to you. You had seen him mad at the others before, but never like this, and never with you. 

“You know. This is so typical you.” He continued. You rolled your eyes again and Bucky gave you a smirk. “You are just as bad as Rogers. Does anything matter to you? Do you not know there are rules, you can’t just do whatever you want, whenever you want it?”

You turned to face him, giving up on trying to keep up with Bucky while being distracted like this.

“Tony. Of all people, why are you lecturing me about following rules now? I mean I-” 

The look of rage on his face was enough to keep you from continuing. 

“They didn’t have to.. It should have been.. You know damn well why!” And with that, he stormed off again. 

You grunted with frustration and made your way over to the punching bag, giving it a good hit before sitting down and taking the wraps off your hands. 

“Hey, don’t let Tony get to you. He’ll get over this in his own time.” Bucky said as he followed you over, trying to ease the tension. 

You scoffed in return. 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky sat down next to you making you stop your ministrations.

“You know, kitten,” Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t think you can really be considered part of the team unless Tony gets good and pissed at you at least once.” 

“Barnes. Just.” You breathed out, still fuming, barely able to hear him. When it finally caught up to you what he said, you flopped backwards to the floor with a laugh. “I suppose you’re right, man. Still. I’m gonna go wallow in self-pity now. You wanna catch a movie later tonight?” 

Just as you tried to get up, Bucky pulled you back down.

“Buuuck.”

“Come on, doll. You know you need to stretch. You can’t leave just yet.”

“Pfft. You hardly ever stretch out after being in here.”

He cocked a brow at you.

“Yeah, I know. Super soldier.” You said, waving your hand in the air at him. “I guess you gotta have some kind of perks with all that angst you got going on, Bucko.”

He started to help you with stretch your legs, chuckling to himself. “Yeah, every once in a while, there’s some positive things.”

He stared down at you, his smirk spreading into a full-blown smile. 

“Yeah, like what? Humor me.”

“Hmm. Like being around to help Steve out of fight, cuz the dumbass still cannot back down from a fight. Just like you.” 

“So, Steve is your only other perk?” You asked, ignoring another comparison of the two of you.

“Well, having him around helps. But also, you.” He looked down, switching legs. “You’re much better though. No matter what Tony says.” 

“Either I have hit you in the head one too many times or I’d say you’re trying to be sweet.” You said, a smile starting to tug on your features. 

“That is a possibility, you do tend to go for the face a lot. Truth is though, you deserve someone to be sweet to you, especially if that person is sweet on you.”

“Bucky.”

“No. I mean it. I know this may not be the most practical way to start this conversation, while stretching you out... But, well, I like you, a lot. And I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I can’t stand seeing you so down like this. I only want you to be happy. Want to be what makes you happy.”

The seconds seemed to tick on for an eternity to Bucky as you remained silent, taking in his words, and the look of adoration in his eyes. Warmth spread throughout your body, radiating from your chest, as you realized just how close Bucky still was to you. 

“Doll, say something, please..” A worried look started to overtake his features. 

“You’re an idiot.” You breathily whispered, before closing the space between you with a soft kiss. “I don’t know how you haven’t noticed that I like you too. Nat won’t stop making fun of me for it.” 

“You too, huh?” he chuckled, “I – I thought I was the only one.” 

You shook your head slowly, staring into his eyes before his lips met yours once again. This time the kiss was slow and filled with heated passion as you melted into each other.


End file.
